


Repairs

by morningstar999



Series: Exploring the ways of our love [4]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: BT is in for Repairs, and Jack is down in the dumps. Both of them still find a way to connect.





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> once again it's not all just smut, there's more character development and such. 
> 
> I have so many plans for these two... XD
> 
> please comment etc, I love feedback.

Repairs.

Jack sat at the bar, he had been nursing the same drink for nearly an hour. The bar was bustling with other pilots and crew. They were back on Harmony for a while, whilst BT was undergoing major repairs.

As he stared into the beer glass, thinking, he got a tap on the shoulder. Jack turned to see a cheerful looking Barker who sat down next to him.  
"Hey long time no see kid, you gotta face like a cat with soured cream, what's eating you?"  
Jack gave a small chuckle at the comment.  
"Yeah, don't worry it's not much... BT is just out of commission for repairs..." he sipped his beer. Barker took a sip of the whiskey he had brought over with him.  
"yeah I heard about the battle on Trabaxis..." he replied his voice dropping.  
"We got totally wrecked, that planet is lost to us... It was only a few weeks ago we got rid of a spy in the SRS but looks like the damage was done and they took our facilities with ease..." Jack replied, obvious bitterness in his voice.  
"Yeah, they struck whilst the ACES where on the other side of the frontier otherwise we'd have dropped in to help..." Barker took a much larger swig and sighed.  
"So many of the people I worked with died..." Jack said almost in a whisper. Barker bit his lip and nodded.  
"yeah, I knew quite a few guys working at the facility too..."  
Jack ran his hands through his hair. Despite the bustle and sounds of the busy bar a sense of despair and sadness was felt between the two men.   
"You know I didn't think we'd make it out this time.. but BT once again saved my sorry ass..." He chuckled softly. If he didn’t laugh he’d might start crying.  
Barker was tempted to ask for more details about the battle but looking at the pained face of the younger, battle-worn man he knew that he needed to be careful about what he said, Jack was clearly not in a good place right now.

"So why did not just issue you a new titan chassis?"  
"BT’s chassis was pretty messed up but not enough that they couldn't fix it, and besides repairs are better than yet another new body."  
BT was on his 4th new chassis since pairing up with Jack.  
"BT has been fully offline for the past few days whilst they gave him the latest software updates as well," He added after a sip  
"Ahh, so no link active... Yeah, when I first stopped piloting after my last Ion died the feeling of the link being gone was pretty bizarre, like something... a part of you is missing… well until they wiped the link remains, for me at least...” Barker downed the last of his drink and ordered another from the passing bartender. Barker remembered other pilots mentioning Jack and BT were very close, there were rumours floating about them being unnaturally close, but Barker didn’t feel that was any of his business to even ask.   
Jack remained silent he knew Barker used to be a titan pilot for the IMC before he was discharged, and inevitably switched sides and set up the Angel City Elites; pilot mercenaries and started flying aircraft for them instead. However, he had noted Baker had said 'last Ion' implying he had obviously lost other Titans before.

Of course, many pilots lost Titans and had replacements, some pilots coped with it well and kept emotionally distanced from their machines whilst others did not.  
In fact, it wasn't uncommon for a pilot to return from battle Titan-less, but safe, thanks to protocol 3, but it was very rare for a Titan to return back without a pilot. 

Many of the pilots Jack ended working with were very skilled and experienced and rarely lost their Titans as a result, and thankfully Vanguards had a much bigger advantage with their SERE kit and main AI optical being easy to remove and kept safe in the heat of battle. Whilst other Titans AI could also be removed from a compartment inside the cockpit, it was much harder to do so, and a lot of Titans would throw their pilots to safely with their last function rather than let their pilots waste time or die trying to get the AI core free.

Jack had often put the idea of losing BT deep inside and tried not to dwell on it, but the idea was now swelling in his head and he mentally tried to feel for BT down the neural link with no luck.  
They had been working together for just over a year now and had been lovers for five months or so. Not that anyone knew it apart from Sarah Briggs, though he suspected others might know, they Thankfully didn't comment or complain and had mostly left Jack and BT in peace.  
"You want another beer?" Barker broke the silence that had been going on for a little while now, snapping Jack out of his dark thoughts. He looked down at his mostly empty glass.  
"Nah I should head on back to my apartment soon..." He replied sliding of the stool.  
"You sure kid? You really look like you could do with a few more Pints to take your troubles away..."  
Jack shook his head.  
"Thanks but I'm gonna leave."  
Barker mumbled something along the lines of 'traitor' and ‘no fun’ as Jack swiftly left the bar and took the short walk to his apartment. 

The apartment was part of a complex of temporary homes for pilots and staff of the Militia who were on Harmony for business or a break.  
Soon as he got into the small, but cosy flat he flipped off his shoes and flopped face down onto the bed before rolling over groaning and staring at the plain white ceiling.  
He lied there lost in thought for a while before out of the corner of his eye he had spotted his helmet flash.  
He scrambled to grab it from the bedside table where it was sat and shoved it on his head as fast as possible knowing it was BT trying to communicate with him.

"BT?!" He asked excitedly.  
"Pilot it is good to hear from you again." BT rumbled through the helmet comms in reply.  
"I can hardly feel the link?" Jack asked confused.  
"That is because I am not yet back in my own body or fully operational, using the Militia’s servers I was able to make sure my AI core remained on and powered after my last software update." BT explained; "But it means communication is limited and the link is not fully functioning. I can only really communicate with you through your helmet."  
Jack leaned back to lay down in the bed again suddenly feeling a lot better just from hearing BT's voice.  
"I've missed you." He replied simply.  
"It has only been three days, and as much as I would like to say I missed you I was offline most of the time."  
"Oh... Yeah, that makes sense." Jack sounded disappointed.  
"Don't take it the wrong way Jack, had I been functioning the whole time..."  
"Yeah I get what you mean, but with the link, we always feel so close...."  
"We can still be close without the link Jack, normal human relationships do not involve a neural link," BT replied calmly.  
"Yeah true but what we have is... Is more than what normal people have!" Jack suddenly sounded enthusiastic as he thought on just how good it felt for him to be linked with BT.   
"Are you really OK pilot... Other than missing me of course... Your speech patterns and responses..."  
"Eh? Yeah... I'm fine just worn out and lost without you buddy..." Jack replied weakly. This was only a half-truth missing BT had taken its toll but dealing with the after-effects of the battle without him had been even worse.  
"Understood pilot. perhaps you should rest." BT'S disappointment was clear in his voice he thought that Jack was not telling the truth but he also didn't know what Jack was feeling without the link, so he didn’t comment on it.   
Jack closed his eyes.  
“Yeah but I'm not taking the helmet off, just hearing your voice is comforting."

BT processed for a minute before responding. "As I said humans don't need a link to feel connected, or to feel each other love...if you like I can help you relax and feel better?"  
“ BT...you...we don't have to do anything…you just being here...”   
“Pilot, Jack, I love you, but I want to ensure you get a good night sleep before I have to go offline again. Think of it as medication.”   
Both BT and Jack laughed.  
“So you have an idea?”   
"Indeed, I can see your point of view through the helmet, and although I can't manipulate you through the link I bet you I can get you to scream my name!" BT'S voice oozed with devious intentions.  
Jack chuckled BT’s words alone were already making him feel aroused.  
"The important thing Jack is that you listen to me and do everything I tell you," BT explained firmly.  
"alrighty what happens if I don't?"  
"Our next training sessions will be a living hell for you." If BT could grin there would be a wicked smile.   
"Do I want to know how exactly?" Jack asked amused still.  
BT made a noise akin to annoyance.  
"Do not take my threats lightly!" he warned, "Unless you want me to screw with the link so every time you so much as say hello to them you have to explain why you have a raging erection!"  
Jack both snorted and choked a little in shock.  
"Jesus! BT OK, OK what do you want me to do?"

"Well first take off everything apart from your helmet," BT replied sounding smug.  
As Jack rushed to unbutton his shirt BT interrupted.  
"Slowly! and look down so I can see!"  
Jack grinned thinking about how perverted and strong-willed BT could be and started to unbutton and remove his shirt slowly before moving onto his trousers and socks. He was about to pull down his black boxers when BT spoke again.  
"Hold on, lay back down first."  
Jack did as he was told.  
"now I want you to massage your chest and stomach slowly but firmly."  
Jack nodded, he felt a little awkward but did as he was told.  
"Feel the contours of your muscles, follow the lines up and down, just look at how toned you are now compared to when we first met."  
Much to Jack's surprise the more the ran and danced his hands over his muscles the more sensitive and tingly his skin became. He was a lot more muscley than when he first met BT, a lot fitter overall from the intense pilot training. ThoughJjack never considered himself a looker, and often forgot to pay attention to how he looked or dressed he was now feeling pretty good about how toned and shapely his body was. Jack had the urge to rub his thighs and the bulge that had appeared in his underwear but he knew BT would scold him If he didn't wait.

"Time to take away the underwear Jack." As soon as BT commanded Jack lifted up his hips to pull down his boxers and free his large erection. BT made a bleep of appreciation.   
"Good, you're looking beautiful as ever... now give your inner thighs a rub, and work your way up to massaging your balls."  
Jack went a little red at the compliment, feeling hot under the helmet and moaned softly as he began to massage his legs. When he came up to his sack he carefully rubbed his taint and balls, using both hands to massage and squeeze lightly.

When it came to masturbating alone he generally just went straight into it, but this way of building up was certainly interesting and he noted his tip was already glistening in pre-cum.  
"Now take your cock in your left hand." BT sounded as if he was enjoying giving the orders. Jack was right-handed and it felt a little strange but he did as instructed.  
"Remember I am left handed...this is a gift from me... Now go in full, long and slow strokes Copper."

Jack twitched as he began to work his hand up and down his cock his mind wandering to the other sensational nights he spent with BT.  
"keep... Talking to me BT?!" Jack asked, closing his eyes.  
"Jack Cooper, pilot and hero of the Militia forces, and all he wants is for his Titan to talk dirty to him?"  
Jack gave both a snort and groan and his hand slipped off his shaft. BT knew he hated it when people called him ‘hero’.   
"I didn't say stop..." BT commanded  
"hmmm, BT....you tease" Jack replied grasping his cock again and squeezing it gently.  
"My dirty handsome pilot needs to do what I say; you're going work that delicious pulsing cock of yours..." BT'S voice oozed with a sultry tone he only used for Jack and Jack couldn't help but moan as he started to run his left hand up and down his meat being sure to run his fingers over the head and stimulating the sensitive areas.  
"you're not going to cum until I say OK? Even if you need to slow down... But you not allowed to stop.." BT explained.  
"BT... Your something wicked!" Jack moaned he was now gyrating his hips in motion with his hand thrusting up into it.  
"Harder..."  
Jack gasping nodded rather than replying and started to pump quicker his cock seeping pre-cum all over this hands.  
"That's it, naughty Jack fulfilling my every whim!" BT practically purred.  
Almost completely breathless Jack spoke. "I.. Not long..."  
"Slow down then my precious..."  
Jack did as he was told his body shuddering in pleasure.  
"Once the link is back I am going to make you cum, over and over again! The whole day will just be you and me making love, fucking and frying my literal and your theoretical circuits!"  
Jack groaned with desire. "Tell me how your gonna fuck me BT!"

"Well first thing will be in the simulation pod, where I'll use my human form to suck that delicious cock of yours then I'm going to bend you over and fuck that sweet ass... Just imagine how I will be filling you up…”  
Jack visiting BT’s human avatar from before and what he said will do, had once again started pumping faster.  
"Oh god... Yes," he gasped.  
"Then later you are going to enjoy the feel of my cold metal hands as I rub you all over..."  
Jack remembered rubbing up against BT’s chassis and giant hands, how surprisingly erotic and stimulating it was.  
"BT... I'm close again.." He whimpered slowing down a little.  
"hhmm how long can you hold out?"  
Jack's body was shaking in desire desperately seeking release.  
"BT please..."  
"hmmm just a little longer Jack I like seeing you squirm!!!"  
As BT replied, Jack felt himself tip over the edge despite the fact that he was trying desperately not to cum.  
His whole body convulsed as his cock spurted out his hot white sticky cum all over his hand and belly.  
"Fuck.." Jack gasped his body still rolling in pleasure.  
"Shhh it's OK Jack, you put on a mighty fine show for me... I'll just punish you later for it." BT's voice was soothing but his last words where mildly concerning to the young pilot.  
"I... Yeah..." He wasn't sure what to say.  
"You will enjoy the punishment Jack" BT chuckled, “I won't really give you erections in front of other people, but it will wait until the link is fully back and I can feel you again.”  
Jack looked at his sticky hand guiltily.  
"Yeah, I guess you didn't get to feel that one..."  
"That's OK, as I said it was an amazing show..."

Jack grabbed some tissue of the side to wipe himself clean, yawning as he did.  
"You turn into a completely different personality when we get frisky," Jack commented crawling into the bed helmet still on so they could talk.  
"What can I say you make me... More human..."  
"More animalistic you mean," He replied chuckling.  
"You could call it that yes, but I'm probably one of the very rare Titans that gets to control the pilot every now and then."  
"you think there are others like us? As in other pilots and Titans in love?" Jack asked curiously  
BT hummed.  
"I've heard of a few pilots that have or use their Titans to fulfil sexual needs, but if they are in love or not..."  
"It's also possible for a human to be in love with their Titan but the Titan may not be able to feel it back? I mean you're a massive exception to the rule..."  
"Indeed, some of the other Vanguard Titans are showing similar developments like I did but... I can't confirm if any other Titan feels like I do..."  
"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how others progress in a few years... assuming they make it...." Jacks mind drifted off thinking about the last battle again. Until BT broke the silence.  
"you know I love you, Jack..."  
"I love you too BT"  
"I'm worried about your mental health..."  
Jack froze up and said nothing.  
"we don't need to talk about it tonight but we will have to sort something out soon... You know I will go to any lengths to help.."  
"Buddy I know, after this last battle and nearly losing you...."  
"Apologies pilot I was not trying to ruin your evening."  
"no its OK thanks for looking out for me... How about you read me a story... Help my mind settle."  
BT have a reassuring noise.  
"That I can do, I'll keep you company until you fall asleep... Sleeping in your helmet isn't the best but I know you won't take it off..."  
Jack snorted laughing a little and shuffled about to get comfier in the bed. BT knew him too well.


End file.
